Electronic circuitry including integrated circuits or power systems in computers and embedded systems can generate electromagnetic waves that can induce undesired electromagnetic effects to other electronic circuitry of the computers and embedded systems, and even can induce undesired electromagnetic effects outside of the computers and embedded systems. Thus, a need exists for an electromagnetic interference shielding that improves reliability and security of the computers or embedded computers.